1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste collection and disposal devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inexpensive containment system for capturing waste that includes two adjacent receptacles connected by a means to join them. While in the standing position, a user stabilizes the female receptacle while applying a tangential force along the joining means, thus forcing the male receptacle to move toward the female receptacle, enclosing the desired waste and thereby providing a sanitary means for collection and disposal thereof.
The collection and proper disposal of pet waste represents a prevalent concern in modern society. Due to a direct correlation between the severity of this issue and the overpopulation of a specific area, major metropolitan cities were the first to realize the potential hazards of this growing problem. However, in recent years a steadily increasing population has shifted focus to newly affected rural areas that are beginning to face the consequences of not addressing this issue. Some municipalities have gone as far as enacting ordinances to neutralize the pet waste epidemic by requiring owners to dispose of the waste or risk a large fine.
A significant motivation behind the proper collection and disposal of pet waste relates to serious health concerns that can arise from its improper handling. Pet waste carries bacteria, parasites and viruses that can support Zoonosis, which are diseases that cross between species. These diseases can have a dramatic affect on humans, especially children, who have weaker immune systems and are more willing to play with foreign objects found in nature due to their curious temperament. According to the U.S. Center of Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) pet waste left unattended runs the risk of attracting the eggs of certain roundworms and parasites that lay dormant in the soil for years looking for a suitable host. These issues create a demand for a device that provides a sanitary and comfortable means to collect and dispose of pet waste.
Another important aspect of the pet waste epidemic is the corresponding environmental impact that is associated with improper disposal. Pet waste that is not sanitarily collected has a high probability of ending up in storm drains that run through our cities, some of which circumvent the local treatment facility opting to feed into local bodies of water. As time passes, the waste reduces oxygen levels within the water supply, emits ammonia and introduces bacteria, viruses and parasites to the ecosystem, all of which have a drastic impact on wildlife. The waste also contains nutrients that promote the formation of algae and weeds, which can detract from the natural beauty of the landscape thereby providing an unattractive, as well as unsafe, atmosphere. By these reasons a comfortable and efficient means for disposing pet waste is a necessity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention addresses the prominent shortcomings relating to pet waste collection and disposal devices that commonly reside in the art. The majority of devices in the art contain similar methods for collecting the waste, which commonly requires a user to bend down below the waist, physically scoop up the waste in some form of a receptacle and then seal the receptacle thereby containing the waste. This action promotes possible skin contact with fecal matter which is a serious health concern, as well as limits the usability of the device relating to users who possess medical impairments, are unable to bend below the waste or would rather deploy the device with only one hand. The present invention addresses these issues with a solution that is deployed while remaining in the standing position and requires the use of only one hand. Therefore, the present invention differs dramatically in both structure and spirit from devices currently found in the art and is ideally suited for personal use when a user has a need for sanitarily removing pet waste from a given surface for future disposal. The following devices are the most prevalent in the prior art relating to waste collection and disposal devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,671 to Hawk is one such device in the art that describes a means for the collection and disposal of waste comprising a rectangular carton for holding waste and a handle for transportation. The carton itself comprises a front wall, a back wall, a pair of side walls, a bottom wall and a top wall that contains lateral gussets, which fold into a scoop configuration. Once the waste is deposited into the carton an integrated folding lid is deployed to fully enclose the waste to prevent any emanating odor from reaching a user. The Hawk device supplies a simple and inexpensive means to collect and dispose of waste yet fails to meet the level of ergonomics set forth by the present invention. In order to deploy the Hawk device a user must bend over to physically collect the waste, which can lead to contact with fecal matter thereby providing an opportunity to pass along various diseases to a user. The requirement to bend below the waste may also represent a physical impossibility relating to people with disabilities, causing undue frustration and hardship.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,266 to Nafziger is another device that describes a means for the collection and disposal of pet waste comprising a paperboard blank. In order to construct the intended device from the paperboard blank, a first fold is made and glue is applied to form a collapsed scoop with a detachable pusher. Once constructed, the final shape resembles a pyramid with one side open for the insertion of the pet waste. The overall effectiveness and ease of use relating to this device is subpar when compared to the present invention due to the complexity of assembly, additional time required to form the waste disposal receptacle and amount of space allotted for waste insertion. The paperboard structure leaves little room for error when navigating the device in the waste collection process, which can lead to contact with the waste, and therefore health problems for a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,893 to Grahn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,384 to Nelson are additional devices that describe a means for the collection and disposal of pet waste comprising a receptacle for the waste, an integrated handle for carrying the device and a tool meant to facilitate the transition of the waste into the receptacle. Once the waste is collected, a flap with a means to secure itself to the receptacle is folded over the open area providing a complete seal and therefore containment of the waste and odor. These devices propose an immediate problem to users with pet animals by requiring the use of both arms for the collection of waste. This discomfort may be more prominent for users with disabilities or users with larger pets who after defecating will continue to pull on their means for retention, which will cause frustration and undue stress. The requirement to use both hands in order to capture the waste also doubles the amount of a user's skin involved with the collection process thereby doubling the risk of contact between a user and the waste, raising immediate medical concerns. The present device negates these issues by providing a collection means requiring the use of only one hand that can be accomplished in the standing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,015 to Jefferson is another device that describes a collapsible kit for the collection and disposal of pet waste comprising a pair of receptacles that each contain a mirrored contour shape on their opened front surface for the purpose of forming a scoop like mechanism. When the desired waste to be collected is identified both of the receptacles approach the waste from either side, ultimately joining while containing the waste therein. Once the waste is collected a tab is revealed on the top surface of the combined receptacle to provide a comfortable means of transportation. This device provides a tightly sealed receptacle for containing the waste as well as an efficient means for transporting the waste yet does not address other prominent issues relating to these devices. By using both hands to collect the waste a user may be pulled by the retention device connected to their pet causing undo frustration and hardship. Also, the use of both hands doubles the risk of contact between a user's skin and the waste raising serious medical concerns.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,015 to Jefferson is a device that describes a collapsible kit for the collection, transport and disposal of pet waste comprising a plurality of flattened boxes, storage space for the contained waste and a means to transport the kit. Contained within the kit are two different types of boxes which originally are flattened to save space but when are unfolded provide a means to collect and seal the waste before being stored in the allotted storage space. Although this device provides a means to collect and store waste it also offers numerous problems that are common relating to similar devices in the art. Carrying multiple boxes to collect waste provides unnecessary discomfort to users who will most likely be collecting one or two deposits per trip. Also, when utilizing this device a user must bend down and use both hands to physically collect the waste. This action exposes the user to serious health issues if coming into contact with the waste as well as provides an opportunity for the animal to pull on its means for retention which will further increase the risk of fecal contact. The present invention negates these issues by deploying in the standing position and not requiring the use of both hands in order to collect the waste.
From the brief description of prominent devices in the art it is plainly gathered that the present invention provides a novel means to collect and dispose of waste and therefore substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art. Consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing waste collection and disposal devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.